Bloated Puppets
by memerage14
Summary: Kirby finds a Drone which sticks a tube in his mouth. Hilarity insures. (Rated K for a lot of liquid inflation, and Agent 7 is an OC.)
1. A New Encounter

Chapter 1

Kirby was having a happy day, like usual. After defeating Galeem and Darkron, Kirby needed a break from all the fighting. But, something in the distance seemed, off. Kirby, being the puffball he was, decided to investigate. But, It was just a little drone with a hose in its grasp. Kirby just shrugged it off, but the drone immediately flew the hose in Kirby's mouth. Kirby didn't know _why _the drone wanted to put a hose into his mouth, but he didn't care. But that would be his undoing.

Later, a liquid came in through the tube. Kirby didn't know what the liquid was, but it reminded Kirby of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But after some time, he finally realized what the liquid was. It was the puppet mix. Kirby panicked, even trying to remove the tube. He couldn't. After some more time, Kirby felt bloated.

Kirby had swallowed some puppet mix when he was captured by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and it _kinda _stay in Kirby's stomach during the adventure. So, the mix helped Kirby's stomach expand. Kirby panicked even more, knowing that if his feet lifted off the ground, he would be helpless, but there would still be hope that the mix ran out before he popped.

After some time, and more tries to remove the tube, Kirby was on the tip of his feet. Then, the tube had finally been depleted of its content. Kirby sighed a sigh of relief. The drone from before came back and removed the tube. Kirby, tired from all the panicking, slipped into slumber, using his belly as a mattress.


	2. Marx Joins The Fun!

Chapter 2

When night struck, Kirby woke up. But, his belly was, jiggling? Kirby was confused. When he looked up, he was shocked. Marx was jumping on his belly! Kirby mustered out "Marx, what are you doing?!?" Marx replied, "Just tricking off of this big ball!" Kirby sighed, then said, "That's my Belly!!" Marx was shocked. "I-I'm sorr-"

But Marx couldn't finish his sentence, as the drone came back and shoved a tube into Marx's mouth. "Marx, I think I know what's going to happen to you…" said Kirby. Marx, after being knocked down, started to bloat back up, due to the puppet mix. Unlike Kirby, Marx seemed to enjoy it! Kirby was very surprised.

After some time, Marx's belly was the size of Kirby's, and, again, the tube ran out. "Seems like the drones need to maintain the puppet mix chamber." Kirby jokingly said. The drone came and removed the tube. Marx said, "You know, that mix kinda tastes sweet!" Kirby replied, "Yep, it's called the puppet mix!"


	3. A New Limit? Pt1

**SmashPVZFan174: Wow, 50 views already? This is my first fanfiction! I hope you continue to support me!**

Chapter 3

Kirby and Marx, both with huge bellies, was sleeping. When Kirby woke up, another tube was shoved in his mouth, and the same happened to Marx. Both were shocked. There was also a changer in the puppet mix, it was now, bitter? Some purple liquid went into their stomachs. Kirby realized, if it was Galeem's mix, it would have been yellow. So this was Darkron's mix. But it wouldn't matter, at least to Kirby, because creaks came from both of their bellies. Kirby prepared himself for the explosion, but then. The creaks stopped. Kirby opened his eyes, His belly was still inflating. He was confused, then looked over at Marx, He also was still inflating. Kirby was confused. Who would do something like this?

To be continued...


	4. A New Limit? Pt2

Chapter 4

Both Kirby and Marx were confused, why were they not dead? Luckily, both tubes were emptied again. The drone came back, but this time with 4 more tubes. "Are they going to continue inflating us?" Kirby thought. "But, they have two more hoses, Are they going to inflate us 2 times?" But the Drone flew down and didn't come back up, it just flew off. Both were confused. But, when they heard more muffled cries, they knew what the drone did. They are trying to inflate more people. Luckily, Kirby knew three of the cries, It was The Three Generals! But, Kirby didn't know who the fourth one is. As soon as all four were at the size of Kirby and Marx, all tubes were emptied, and the drone removed the tubes. "Ugh… W-What happened?" Francisca asked. "You were being inflated." answered Marx. "INFLATED?!" exclaimed both of the other generals. "I honestly don't know what's happening." said the fourth person. Kirby looks at the fourth one. It looked like a light blue Inkling with something over his right, and a robotic eye for his left. "What is your name?" asked Kirby. "I'm Agent 7." said the Inkling.


	5. Deflation and Inflation Pt1

***Kirby's POV***

After that, and more sleeping, I found three deflator hoses. Marx said, "Who shall we deflate?" I look over at The Three Generals. "You Three." "U-Us?" said Francisca. I nod. "Got It!" Said Zan Partizanne. I deflate all three and I tell them, "Go and find who keeps inflating us." All three nod, then leave.

***Zan Partizanne's POV***

Honestly, why did Kirby send us here, to this place? Flamberge seems angry, and Francisca seems scared. I'm just confused. "If we just find out who's inflating us, we can leave." I tell the others. "Whatever... " Said Flamberge. I just shrug it off.

After heading in, another Kirby appears, he's red, and has purple eyes. "Welcome!" said the Kirby. "You know where the inflation chamber is?" I asked. "Of Course! Follow Me!" said the Kirby. We all follow.

***Francisca's POV***

After some waiting, we finally arrive at this inflation chamber. "Finally, let us in!" exclaimed Flamberge. "Flamberge, pourquoi faut-il être si agaçant?" I say. The Kirby lets us in, and we follow. Until, we get strapped onto something. "Heh, You three are stupid." the Kirby says, then walks out. I panic. Until… Three tubes come for us…

To be continued...


	6. A Bit of Questioning

Chapter 5.5

***Taranza's POV***

I wish I could take the day off. I was just walking around, until I crash into something. (Hint: It was Kirby.) I said "Huh?" I couldn't say anything else, as something put a hose in my mouth. I tried to scream, but the hose muffled them. Until, a, yellow liquid came though? I was confused! But suddenly, my belly swelled! I tried not to pass out, but I did…

After that, I heard some voices. "Is Taranza Dead?" "Who?" "Taranza, The spider who serves Queen Sectonia." "OK then…" I woke up. From what I saw, I saw Kirby, Marx, and someone else. "What Happened?" I asked. "You were inflated by the Puppet Mix." Kirby said. "I think that was Galeem's Mix." Marx Added. Puppet Mix? Galeem? "I'M CONFUSED!" I exclaimed. All three facepalm. "Why did you do that?" asked Agent 7. "Just, Don't." I say.


	7. Deflation and Inflation Pt2

Chapter 6

***Francisca's POV***

The tubes were inserted into our mouths, and I knew what is going to happen. The tubes were purple and bitter, so this was Darkron's mix. I heard Flamberge mumble, "Why do I get myself into these situations... " I tried not to swallow it, but I had to, and our bellies started to bloat outwards.

After some time we were fully inflated, and the Kirby loaded us onto something. "Bye!" said the Kirby.


	8. An Explosive Finale

Chapter 7

***Meta Knight's POV***

"Kirby, KIRBY?! Where are you?!" Kirby has been gone for one day, and I started to worry about him. "I hope he's OK. But, he's Kirby, he can survive." I said. "And nobody's around…" I also said. Maybe someone was watching me, but I didn't care. So I took off my mask. But then, something put a hose in my mouth! Talk about rude! I tried to grab my mask, but that thing took it! Until, I felt something...

***Agent 7's POV***

Up to recently, I had no idea how to deflate, Kirby used the three deflating tubes that we had. But now, with Meta Knight with us, and The Three Generals back, I have an Idea. "Flamberge." I ask. "Yeah. What do you want?" Flamberge asked. I pointed to her belly, then to mine. "You want to give some of my puppet mix to you?" Flamberge asked. I nod. "B-But you'll pop!" Flamberge said. "That's the point!" I say. "OK then…" Flamberge said, "but I can only give you a little. WHen Flamberge game me some of her, my belly reached its limit… Until…

***Kirby's POV***

AGENT, 7, POPPED. I was about to cry, until, "Hey, I'm back to normal!" I turn around, and Agent 7 is back to normal! Agent 7 also found some tubes. "I found these tubes right behind you, and it seems like these are deflation tubes!" Agent 7 said. Agent 7 gave us one of the tubes and we swiftly deflated. We all said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways.

**The End**


End file.
